Hug
by Natsu Hanase
Summary: It's Changmin birthday, but why he look so sad? Changmin look at the stary sky and say "I want to celebrate my birthday with...


Title : Hug

Disclaimer : I don't own TVXQ (but I would like to have Changmin for me^^)

Sumarry : It's Changmin birthday, but why he look so sad? Changmin look at the stary sky and say "I want to celebrate my birthday with...

Warning: Typo and gramatical error (english is not my first languange)

A/N: This fic dedicated for Changmin oppa on 18th February. I've post this in my AF and LJ account. Please enjoy it^^

.

.

.

HUG

It was midnight and I couldn't get to sleep. Just another minute and the day will switch to my birthday. I sigh low and massage my temple. Didn't mean I hate my birthday. I really love it,but not this year. The clock click and it was 00:00.

"Here we go." I take my cellphone and wait for the first call. Not long after that it ringing so I pick it up.

"Hello..."

"Changmin...happy birthday!" it was Yunho-hyung.

"Thanks hyung." I replied as a smile creep on my face.

"I hope you'll be a better person each day pass and we'll always together."

We laugh before he speak again, "I'll sing for you okay."

"Sure hyung." I said so and let him sing. I dolike listen to his voice cause it comfort me.

"Changmin-ah,,,"

"Yes hyung?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

I stay silent for a while then look at the stary sky through the window and say, "I want to celebrate my birthday with..."

"With who?" I can hear the excited tone from Yunho-hyung.

"Nah,,,no one hyung." I know that won't happen so better to just drop it before I expect too much.

"Aish,,,you're no fun. Fine,,,if you won't tell me then I won't ask again. But I insist for you to come for dinner later okay?"

"Hahahaha that's sounds romantic hyung."

"Shut up you kid. My mom will come over tomorrow and she said she'd love to cook for you."

"Okay hyung, I'll come for it. What time would that be?"

"At seven."

"Fine I'll be there at seven then, see you."

With that the first call ended, but there's more come from another member of the agency. Not long after Yunho-hyung call, members of SuJu call and wish me a 'Happy Birthday' too.

.

.

.

.

.

Later That Night

As I promised to Yunho-hyung before, I come to his place at seven. It was a quiet cold so I grab my jacket and scarf before I go. I hopped to my car and drive through Yunho's place.

Once I'm arrive, I ring the bell and he open the door.

"Come on in."

I step inside and hang my jacket and scarf on the hanger.

"Come here, the dinner is ready." he led to me to the dining room.

"Wow hyung, your mom sure cook a lot." I gasp as seeing the full table cooking there.

"It's your special day so it has to be special then." he took the chair and sit.

"I don't mind since I really like your Mom's cooking. I think I can finish all of this." I sit in front of him.

"Go try it then." he point out to the cooking.

"Sure hyung, but where's your Mom?"

"She's in my room change her clothes. She said she want to dress up for your birthday."

"Well then we better wait for her."

"Okay,I'll call her." he sat up and walk towards his room.

As I wait there, I can't keep my mind off from something. Seeing all these cooking makes me remember something. It hurts a lot since I know it won't happen.

I heard the door open and hyung come out of his room while say, "She said she'll catch up and want us to start the dinner."

"Hmmm,,,okay seems like we'll start without her."

Hyung hand me the bowl full of rice and the chopsticks. I pick one of the stew and put it in my mouth. Suddenly I can feel something familiar from the cooking. I take more of those food and keep feeling the same sensation.

"Wow you sure like the cooking a lot, aren't you." hyung smile at me as I keep dig another food into my mouth.

I chew it and savour the taste, then I stop eating.

"Changmin-ah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing hyung,,,it just. Somehow your Mom's cooking taste different this time."

"What do you mean?"

"It,,,it taste like,,,like jaejoong's cooking." I didn't realize the tears that run down my cheeks until hyung wipe it for me.

"Come on, don't be a cry baby. Maybe you just miss him so much."

"Maybe I do...but it just so weird." I sigh and continued talking, "I really wish they'll be here with us." I throw my head back and put my hands on my eyes.

We keep silent for a moment untul I feel a very soft but firm hand took my hands away from my eyes.

"Happy birthday Changmin."

A gentle voice come and I open my eyes in disbelief. But there he was, stand behind me and kiss my forehead.

"Happy birthday Changmin."

Another two voice come up from both of my sides. I blinked couple times before I realize that it wasn't a dream. I threw my head back and stare at them as they took the chair and sith with us there.

"Hey, how long are you gonna stare at us like that?" three of them yell at me.

"Jaejoong-ah,,,Yoochun-ah,,,Junsu-ah..."

"Yes?" they smile at me.

"Thank you for come to my birthday."

So I cry againg but this time in happiness as they laugh at me and singing Happy Birthday's song for me.

God,,,thank you for bringing them back in my life. This is the best birthday gift ever.

Here you go my fic for Changmin's birthday. I really do wish they could meet up again one day.

Hope you like this fic and please review^^


End file.
